forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vizier's turban
| size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = Any | diet = | lifespan = Immortal | location = Zakhara | language = | based = | subraces = | climate = | terrain = Any land | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} Vizier's turbans were symbiotic creatures in Zakhara that attached themselves to wizards. Abilities Bonded to a wizard, they would greatly increase any wizard's ability to cast spells in exchange for a small portion of the wizard's life force. If enough life force was given, the wizard would even gain a degree of magic resistance. Vizier's turbans were able to bond with all types of wizards in Zakhara except sha'irs. They communicated telepathically with their host. Description As their name implied, these creatures looked just like a regular turban, though they were able to reshape themselves into veils and other Zakharan headdresses. Two bright jewels located toward the center of the turban served as the creature's eyes. They could change color at any time to match the wizard's clothing. Combat A vizier's turban did not attack or cause damage in any way. They were connected to their host as a single life form. A vizier's turban possessed the problem-solving abilities of a genius, and could impart helpful information to its host. Bonding with a vizier's turban did not give a wizard access to new spells, but it did increase the number of memorized spells that they could cast on a daily basis. A vizier's turban was capable of returning a wizard's borrowed life force if the wizard was grievously injured. Habitat/Society The most accepted theory regarding the origin of these creatures was that they were once wizard familiars of some kind that gained their own intelligence and developed from there. Vizier's turbans were not known to mate or reproduce. They greeted other turbans encountered during their travels but did not engage in long conversation. They did not exist as male or female, and were incapable of adopting characteristics of either sex to match with their host. They would never disagree with their host unless specifically asked for their opinion on a matter. These creatures were wondrously curious about the world and enjoyed traveling with their hosts. They observed everything like a curious child, so would not necessarily warn the host of approaching danger. They would enter a state of depression if ignored by their host for too long. At this point, the turban would leave its host in search of a new one, taking half of the borrowed life force with it. Ecology These creatures had no impact on the ecology of their environments. A vizier's turban was not known to die from natural causes. Appendix Appearances * Star of Cursrah References